The present invention is in the field of in-ear audio headphones having a cord management system.
Audio headphones have long been a staple for audiophiles for use in applications where the quality of the listener's audio experience was crucial. With active lifestyles and the introduction of digital audio players and smart phones the use of in-ear audio headphones have continued to grow significantly. Audio headphones receives audio signals from an audio source player. The source player transmits the signal to the headphones through an audio cord. For in-ear headphone applications, the cord generally is a shielded plastic or rubberized stereo cord that is thin and flexible with an electrical connector or jack at the terminal end for making electrical connection with the source player. The cord must be of a sufficient length to allow the headphones to reach the listeners ears while maintaining the source at a stable location such as in the users pocket or clipped to the user's belt.
The length of the cord often creates problems for the listener when the headphones are not in use. When putting the headphones in a user's pocket or setting the headphones aside the cord can become unintentionally bunched, wound, tangled, coiled or wrapped around other items. The cord often times become tangled and twisted or get snagged, causing annoyance and potentially damaging the cord.
There have been some attempts at developing cord management systems for in-ear headphones. Generally, these cord management techniques are ineffective and in many instances exacerbate tangling. Some require wrapping or coiling the cord around a core object, like a spool and thread. A key limitation with this type of system is that a part separate from the headphones is required to be used as the core, and that object can be easily separated from the headphones and lost. If the object is somehow attached to the headphone cord it will dangle and sway, causing annoyance when listening, especially when listening during an activity such as jogging.
Some have used a zipper concept to zip the cord. This method creates significant additional cost in manufacturing and the space required for cord is significantly greater than standard cords. Therefore, there is a need for a convenient effective headphone cord management system that prevents the cord from tangling has a small space requirements and is convenient for users.